Mistletoe Trouble
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson seems to have mess up on something, but what could it be?


**Blue: **This was suppose to go up on Christmas day, but I left for Mexico and in fact the story is not really done, the other chapter I only have it half way done. I don't know if I should finish it though. Maybe this will stay a one-shot. I also made a fan art of it! x) If you like to see it is on my deviantart account, the link to my account is on my profile. I hope you like the story and drawing! :)

**Summary: **Tyson seems to have mess up on something, but what could it be?

**Warning: **Bl, kissing, but nothing much. :)

* * *

The door slammed open as Kai Hiwatari walked away from the music and the occupants of the room, the ones closer to the door started to whisper, while some giggle and smile behind their hands. Bladers that were further from the door were trying to figure out what was going on. Hiro, who was standing guard on the snack table making sure no one would spike the punch shook his head, sighed, and took a sip of his drink, realizing he had fail.

_That idiot! _Kai thought as he made his way out of the BBA building and away from the Christmas party Mr. Dickenson had organized for the bladers that year. _Why did Tyson do that? _He wonder as he walk out the building's doors. He heard foot steps following him, and he didn't need to turn around to know that the bluenette in question was behind him.

"Kai wait!" Tyson called and Kai rolled his eyes, like he would listen to him after what happened a moment ago._ Oh no, what do I do now? _The teen thought as he chase after his former captain. _Aw man, I really screw up this time! _

**.-.-.-A Few Moments Ago-.-.-**

Tyson was standing with his brother by the snack table when he notice that Kai had arrived at the party, he excuse himself and walk towards his friend. "Hey Kai!" He said, a grin on his face, "I'm glad you decided to come to the party." The two-tone haired teen nodded in acknowledge.

"Is not like I had anything better to do anyways." He reply and Tyson smiled. Daichi, who was talking with Kevin, notice them and a mischievous smile form on his face.

"Hey look!" He called and some bladers around him turn to him, he pointed at Tyson and Kai, "They're standing under the mistletoe!" He said and some bladers grin and started to chant.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Kai stared at them with mild surprise while he glanced at the teen by his side. Tyson was looking at the floor, a blush on his face. Suddenly, the younger teen made eye contact with his friend and Kai had only a few seconds to realize what was happening as he felt lips on his. He blink once, twice, as his mind tried to take everything in. The kiss ended as suddenly as it started, Tyson's blush was deeper. By now the chants were silence and the only sound was the music playing on the background, Kai turned around and slammed the door open without saying anything.

**.-.-.-Now-.-.-**

"Kai! Please wait!" The teen called again, and was relief to see his friend stopping by a street lamp. He move in front of Kai and looked at him, a blush appearing on his face. _Was Kai this good looking before? _He thought and he shiver a little, noticing the cold. Kai was staring at him, and he shook his head.

"Only _you_ are stupid enough to come after me without a jacket on." He said and Tyson couldn't help but smile sheepishly and look at the ground.

"Sorry..." Tyson said and was about to continue when he felt something around his neck and shoulders, he look up and saw Kai wrapping his scarf around him! "...Kai?" He asked, and notice some color on Kai's cheeks, was it because of the cold?

"I don't want to be blame if you catch a cold, idiot." He explain and Tyson nodded. After a few moments of silence, Tyson started to speak again.

"Listen, about tonight... it was a mistake, I'm sorry." He said and Kai crossed his arms.

"Yes it was." Kai agreed and Tyson felt hurt, "It wasn't suppose to happen _that_ way." He finished and Tyson nodded.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry that-" Tyson stopped mid sentence as Kai's words sink in. "Wait... what?" He asked and Kai gave me a look that said you-really-don't-know.

"What I mean is," Kai said as he uncrossed his arms and move closer to Tyson, putting his arm around the other's waist, "I was suppose to kiss you _first_." He said as he close the distance between them. The bluenette blinked a couple of times in surprise before melting into the kiss. He couldn't believe it! Kai wanted to kiss _him _too! After a few seconds pass, they broke apart, and this time Tyson could see that Kai's cheeks were a deeper red, so it wasn't all because of the cold!

"Listen Kai..." Tyson started to say, much well aware that Kai was still holding him, not that he minded that is. "Hiro and I are planning a New Year's party, and well, I was wondering, if you would like to come?" He asked and Kai smiled, tighten his hold on the bluenette.

"Sure, is not like I have anything better to do anyways." He said, and Tyson's face light up, he couldn't wait until New Years!

-blue


End file.
